The Darkest Sacrifice
by Always an Edward fan
Summary: Gillian's been hiding a curse that only William can save her from. William is quickly falling for Gillian but is he willing to admit it and risk losing her because of his curse. Neither realizes that their curses are linked.
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me what you think and review this short story!**

"William, stop! Don't kill her, yet." Gillian said from the bedroom door.

"Gilly, pet? What are you doing here?" William replied while looking at her with shock on his face.

With a shrug of her shoulders Gilly said 'following you of course, what else would I be doing'? As Gilly surveyed the room she was surprised at how much she liked the idea that William was seeking justice for her. It must have ate at his soul to think of what that piece of scum stepfather did to her, not to mention what her own mom didn't do to prevent it.

In his mind William was thinking how did you know I was here and why did you come here but all he was able to say was did Anya tell you where to find me?

Gods she looks beautiful. Stop it I can't think like that she's only seventeen. But she definitely doesn't look like a teenager. She looks fierce, strong, independent, sexy, mouthwateringly tempting in that skin tight mini dress. Hey I think she stole that from Anya. It looks even better on her than it ever did on Anya. Stop it, stop it, stop it. She's underage remember!

Gillian let out a slight giggle as she pretended to smooth out creases on her dress but in actuality she was assuring William saw that she wasn't wearing panties under it. "The how was easy. You've wanted to do this since you first found out what he did to me. I'm actually surprised you held out this long. It must mean you are torn between justice for me and worry that I'll be angry at you for doing it." Gilly answered.

"The why is obvious they deserve to die." Gilly answered with an evil grin and flip of her hair. The hair flip of course was also for William's benefit, she arched her back just enough and moving her long flowing her behind her shoulders allowed him to see her pert little breasts. She knew he was watching, his eyes were drawn to the areas her hands touched. The red tint to his eyes grew even darker and she wasn't sure if it was lust or anger that made them that way. But she didn't care the end result was because of her and that's all that mattered. Her William was watching _and lusting _her.

"As for Anya yes and no. We'll talk later. I promise but for now get on with the show. The neighbor already called the cops." Gilly added.

"I'm confused. How do you know the neighbor heard anything?" William said trying desperately to shake the feelings he was fighting for her right now. Gods he wanted so badly to kiss her, every single part of her. Stop it, you are thinking like such a creep right now ogling the little girl who needs your protection not your cock!

Gillian was loving every second of his eyes on her. _I wonder what he's thinking. I hope it's naughty, that way I can punish him later for getting off course from the task at hand. Anyhoo, no time to fantasize gotta get back to business. _"Talk later. Kill now. Him, first. I want her to watch and listen." Gillian instructed.

"But – "

"No talking William. Do it now or I will." Gillian demanded.

The thought of his sweet little Gillian killing anyone was ridiculous. She couldn't possibly hurt a fly. He had to do this but he didn't want her watching. "Can you at least turn around. I don't want you watching." He pleaded. _Gods I sound like such a little baby. Gilly's being the only true adult here, hell she acts older than I am._

"If it makes you feel better but you need to get on with it. Mother, open your eyes and watch this. Know now that I was the scent on him every time he fucked you when you got home from work. I was the one he was forced to take so that he could get hard again for you. I sacrificed myself to save Gabriella! That's who he really wanted. When you didn't believe me I hatched a plan to make sure she was safe. It pains me that I had to hit her and bruise her so but I did it for her. Always for her. I took on the role of mother, the role you should have taken but turned your back on. It sickens me to think that sweet little girl came from you!"

_Gilly has a sister? I had no idea. And she let this disgusting pile of shit do such vile things to her to save her baby sister! This girl is the most extraordinary creature I have ever met. I'm going to spend the rest of my existence protecting her from every possible evil imaginable. She deserves at least that much from me._

"Is he still alive Liam?" Gilly asked.

_ Liam, she uses my nickname now?_ "Yes he is, barely."

"Good, I want to watch you take his head. Please. I need this, call it closure." She pleaded.

_Gods why does she make me feel this way? And that nickname, why is it that I allow her to use it? There has been only one person who tried to use it and she was nearly left unsatisfied by me because of it. _"Alright but we definitely need to talk about this." William answered.

"Will this talk involve you sending me away again?" Gillian asked.

"Yes, probably." _No. I can't bear to have her leave my life. She's mine! Stop it, stop it, stop it. Cold showers, ugly women, fat sweat balding shirtless men. Yeah that's better, I can keep the thoughts out of my head for at least a moment or two._

"Well we shall see about that, young man." Gilly said with such a wicked smile on her face that William actually felt himself getting hard.

"Little girl you are seriously grating on my last nerve."

"I know but you deserve it for what you've put me through lately. But I digress. Mother you need to watch this too. If you don't I will have William peel your eyelids off first." She said as she forced her mother to turn her head in the direction of William and the piece of shit tied to the chair in front of him.

"That's a good girl. Okay Liam we're ready." She said as she patted her mother on the head and waved William to continue.

_ Again with the nickname? _ "We definitely need to talk." William said using the blade as a pointer between himself and Gillian.

With a quick slash William took the head of Gillian's step father and with a thud and liquid splash it rolled across the floor to the feet of Gillian's mother.

"Happy now, pet?" _Gods, now I'm using nicknames. This girl has turned me into a complete sap!_

"Almost." With that Gillian turned to her mother and slowly bent to her ear and whispered although you don't deserve it I still love you but know that your suffering is yet to come.

"William I need the blade."

"Why?"

"Liam, love do not question me now just give me the blade."

_Did she just call me love? Gods I'm getting hard again, what's wrong with me? _"No. I won't let you taint yourself with her murder."

"Taint myself?" _Aw how cute, my champion! "_That's a laugh. I spent two years before you met me in the depths of hell. Constantly washing his filth from me and cursing myself for not having the guts to say something to her then hating her for not believing me. Give me the blade now or you'll force me to be mean to you and I don't ever want to be mean to the one person who has ever loved me!"

_ Did she just say who has ever loved her? She has to be mistaken, I'm sure she can't possibly mean me. I mean I care for her but love, that means – "_Pet of course I care for you that's why I don't want you to do this." William said while trying to fathom if he did really love her.

"Together then, I'll even let you block the blood from me by standing in front. No time to argue come now Liam. Please?"

"How can I possibly say no to you when you call me that?" _Did I just say that out loud? _"Hurry I can hear the sirens."

Together they stood holding the blade, William of course shielding her from the blood splatter and with one swift movement the blade sliced off her head.

For a moment Gillian just stood and stared at the headless body of her mother tied to the chair facing the headless piece of shit. William wondered exactly what she was thinking because she had the wildest look in her eyes like watching a vampire standing in a room of unattended children. "We need to go now Gilly." He pleaded while tugging slightly on her hand.

As she looked down to see William's hand intertwined with hers she almost sighed but quickly gathered her thoughts and said of course follow me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"I can't believe you talked me into letting her go." Anya said while pacing the floor and throwing items at Lucien and around the room.

"You told me you trusted her and that you didn't mind her going." Lucien replied.

"I know but you should have fought me harder on this, I trust William to protect her with his life but now he's going to be angry with me for sending her there." She cried.

"You did not send her there. She knew he was there and forced you quite vehemently to allow me to flash her there." Lucien said while dodging another vase.

"That's it, flash me there love!" Anya asked.

"No, I cannot! I promised her that I wouldn't come back until she texted for a return trip." Lucien said.

"What? Now you trust her?" Anya screamed.

"Had you seen the look in her eyes you would have given in as well. She said she needed to do this alone and that all would work out in the end." He commented.

"But how does she know that for sure?" Anya asked.

"Probably the same way she knew where he was not to mention that she knew the language of the gods and spoke to you using it." Lucien said trying to ease closer to her in the hopes of disarming her.

"Exactly what I mean how does she know these things? How does a 17 year-old American girl who can barely speak Hungarian know these things?" Anya said while ripping a lamp from the wall socket.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ashlyn said as Maddox quickly blocked a lamp from hitting her.

"Lucien, get her under control she nearly hit Ashlyn and the babies!" Maddox said with a growl.

With that Lucien dove at Anya and once he had hold of her flashed her out of the room.

"Now where did they go?" Ashlyn asked.

"I don't know but I'm not letting you stick around so she can throw something else at you. Come on you're coming back to bed!" Maddox growled while scooping her up in his arms.

As he walked out the door they both heard the familiar whoosh of air signaling Lucien's return. "Maddox wait, we need to know what's going on, especially if we need to leave the fortress again for our safety." She said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Alright, I can't argue with that but you need to stay behind me and if I tell you to run, RUN!" Maddox commanded.

"Thank you, I promise to make it worth your while once we have some answers." Ashlyn said as she kissed his cheek.

"They better give us some answers quickly then." He said as he put her back down and walked back into the room.

"Lucien what is this all about. Why is Anya in hysterics? Is there another threat to the safety of the fortress?" Maddox asked already searching the room for flying objects or attacking goddesses.

"Gillian came to the room earlier and demanded that Anya let me flash her to William. Somehow she knew where he was, what he was doing and said that she had to be there for him. She used the language of the gods to convince Anya and I believe the whole situation shocked her into trusting Gillian so she allowed me to take her there." Lucien announced.

"Where is Anya now?" Ashlyn asked from behind Maddox.

"I flashed her into the closet and chained her to the wall. She's gagged too otherwise you'd hear some extremely foul words coming from her." Lucien replied.

"Why don't you go get Gillian? And how does she know the language of the gods?" Maddox asked.

"Because I trust her and she needed to do this alone. If there were more of us there William might attack and Gillian could get hurt. I believe he has fallen in love with the child and have noticed many times that she has been able to calm his inner demon self. Somewhat like what Sabin does with Gwen." Lucien said.

"But she's just a child, and one who has had a terrible childhood so far. You can't expect to match them up do you? I mean she needs time to heal from the wounds that man inflicted on her psyche." Ashlyn commented.

"Yes I agree but like it or not she tames him and he is her salvation. You cannot deny that when she is near him that she changes into a completely different person. He soothes her pain and it is as if she was no longer soiled by that foul beast of a stepfather." Lucien replied.

"Yes they definitely have strong feelings for one another I just hope it doesn't end up with him hurting her or possibly her losing this infatuation or whatever it is with him. Neither will be fun to live with if it happens." Ashlyn commented.

"I wholeheartedly agree with you Ashlyn. Now if you don't mind I need to make sure she is calm because I plan to persuade her away from the destruction of our room." Lucien said.

"If I were you Lucien, I'd keep her chained but allow her to take the anger out on you. If you understand what I'm meaning." Ashlyn said with an evil grin.

"Too bad I'm not the keeper of Pain, otherwise I would get some enjoyment out of this." Lucien said as they walked out of the room.

_That is an interesting thought though. If this works out to my advantage I will have to thank Ashlyn for the advice._ "Anya, love would you care to play a little game for a while?" Lucien said as he walked into the closet.

"Ashlyn, your advice to Lucien reminds me that we have unfinished business." Maddox said as he swept her up in his arms again.

"With that hungry look you're giving me I'm upset that I'm not the keeper of Pain right now. Care to tell me your plans, Ashley and Maddock are sleeping right now?" Ashlyn said.

"Who?"

"I've been thinking of baby names. These are the latest two I'm testing."

"Oh. I like them but can we think about that later. I really need to get you to bed" Maddox said as he picked up the pace.

"I hope you don't plan on making me sleep some more." She asked.

"Definitely not at first but I do plan on tiring you out so much that you will probably pass out in my arms after the fifth time I believe." Maddox replied.

"Fifth time you say! Always so sure of yourself, well we'll just see who passes out first." She said as she started kissing his neck.

"No fair distracting me woman, do you want me to take you right here in the hallway?" Maddox asked.

"Uh no, you know very well that Torin is watching."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Gillian quietly and swiftly led William from the house and into the shadows of the back alley. All the while he kept smelling the scent of cherries and his mouth begin to water. They hid behind garbage cans while the police cars came by. They ran for what seemed like hours. William was sure she would need to rest but quietly she pulled him forward, to where he wasn't sure. As suddenly as she pulled him forward to escape the police she stopped and while panting to catch her breath she caught his eye sight and was choked up by the look he had for her.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"H- How exactly am I looking at you Gilly?" _Please gods don't say with lust, anything but that. I don't think I can't take it right now._

"With shock, amazement and hunger!" Gillian responded.

_Okay I was wrong, it's worse than lust. "_Hunger, what do you mean by that?"

"Just that, you look like a starved animal and I'm the prey." Gilly said with a little huff of a laugh.

"I I don't know what you're talking about Gilly."

_Oh he is sooo adorable when he's flustered. _"Hold that thought I need to make a call."

"What? We're on the run and you want to make a call! Have you gone insane? I think we need to find a quiet place and have that talk."

Just then Gillian put the phone to her ear and then gave William the talk to the hand signal. _Oh no she didn't just wave me off!_ _What is it with this little girl? I just murdered her family for her and let her watch, we're running from the local cops and she wants to make a phone call. I have killed others for doing less annoying things. Why is it that this girl affects me so? She needs to be loved and cared for. She deserves that, she deserves better than me she deserves happiness. _

"…okay give me 15 minutes and I'll meet you at the side entrance." Gilly hung up the phone looked at William and gave him a slight smile. "There's someone I want you to meet and then we can get Lucien to give us a lift back home for that talk of yours."

"Who?" William asked.

"You know Lucien, keeper of Death. What's with you Liam? Have you suffered some sort of memory loss?" Gillian jokingly asked.

"I know who Lucien is. I meant who are we meeting pet." _Why did I just call her pet? I'm trying to make her understand how angry I am right now and how bad I am for her. Using a nickname does not help my case._

"I love it when you call me pet. It's better than everyone calling me Gillian rather than Gilly."

"You don't like when I call you Gilly?" William asked.

"I ONLY like when you call me Gilly. You don't make it sound like an adult talking to a child." Gillian explained.

"But you are a child pet!" _Ugh, again with the name. I am such a babbling idiot right now._ "We shouldn't be here and you shouldn't have witnessed all that I just did and-" Suddenly Gillian grabbed William around the neck and kissed him hard on the lips thrusting her tongue into his mouth and pulling her body in close to his where he could feel the heat of her body!

Dear gods she tastes like cherries, William thought! Through the fog of her kiss he suddenly push her away and looked her in the eyes, eyes filled with lust for him and he was instantly hard, again.

"Stop that Gilly! We can't do this it isn't right and you know it. Why do you- I mean, where are we-" He let out a deep growl and squeezed his eyes shut took in a deep breath and tried to maintain his calm but this girl was so frustrating!

Still holding Gilly at arms length from his chest, a chest that still ached to have her close to him again he slowly opened his eyes that were now glowing red, again!

"To answer your questions - the who is a surprise, we both have every right to be here, you are my champion and this was closure for me. I taste like cherries because I was eating them when I suddenly saw what you were about to do and I had to convince Anya to let Lucien bring me here. Speaking of which that is another talk I'll have to have but not until we talk. We're going about 3 blocks west to the side entrance of the mall. I frustrate and excite you because you love me but haven't realized it yet. We are both cursed and our curses are linked. We don't have time to discuss it right now she's waiting and doesn't have much time before she's missed."

"Who?"

"Are we back to that again, come on Liam. The walk isn't long and thankfully the red glow has left your eyes. I don't want you freaking her out when you meet her."

"My eyes were glowing red and you didn't run away?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Of course not, why would I? It's not the first time I've caused you to tap into the demon part of yourself." She replied.

"How many times...?" He started to ask as he stiffened his posture and started to breathe deeply.

"Well let's see... There's every time I bring up my past, every time I get to close to you, every time I try to care for you when you're injured, when I joke about boys and dating, when I entered the room and you were about to kill that woman…oh and during this whole conversation since we left the house." Gillian said with a smirk and a giggle. A giggle that nearly melted William to the core!

"That woman, you say it like she's a stranger to you."

"Technically she is and another by way I am old enough! This body turned 18 last week besides that I'm probably older than you and Anya put together. You should have asked how I knew what you were about to do especially after hearing me say that I saw it. Oh one other thing, I kissed you because you were babbling and might I add looking quite adorable William the Beloved." Gillian said while pulling William forward again towards the mall.

"How do you know that name? Why are you referring to yourself as _this body_? You're a human child how can you possibly be older than Anya and I?" William asked looking as confused as ever.

"No time for that right now, there she is now be nice and let me do the talking." She said as she gave him a piercing glance.

There was a young girl pre-teen by the look of her holding a door open. She looked remarkably like Gilly this must be Gabriella William thought.

"Right again Liam!" Gilly said as she hugged his arm and skipped to the girl.

_ How did she know- oh hell I give up trying to figure her out. My head hurts and I need to get her some place safe._

"G this is William, William my baby sister Gabriella!" Gillian said with such pride that William forgot about everything that had just happened and smiled just as brightly back at her.

"Nice to meet you William, Gigi has told me so much about you!" Gabriella said.

"I wish I could say the same but this infuriating creature next to me revels in keeping me in the dark." William said with such flare that both girls let out a tiny sigh at the same time.

"He does love you, doesn't he Gigi?" Gabriella said with a smirk.

"Yes but he's not willing to admit it, yet. It shouldn't be long though maybe a few hours before he accepts it." Gillian informed her sister.

"What are you talking about? Does she know about me?" William questioned.

"Liam, love of course she does. She's psychic."

"I know that you are like a ton older than the twenty-something everyone perceives you to be. You recently visited a _brother of sorts_ in hell and your eyes glow red when you are both angry and well you know." Gabriella said with a bit of a blush on the last part.

"Was she the one who told you what I was doing?" William turned to Gillian and asked.

"No." Was all she said.

"Do you have the same powers?" He asked.

"Not exactly. We don't have time to talk now. I promise you'll get your answers soon though." She replied.

"Gigi he's not going to take it well. I hope _She_ fulfills her end of the bargain." Gabriella said while softly touching Gillian's shoulder.

"She has to she spoke the words aloud. It is my destiny." Gillian said with a bit of anger and sadness in her eyes.

"Gigi his eyes are tinting I think he needs another kiss or at least a hug. He really doesn't like to be kept in the dark." Gabriella said reminding Gillian that William still didn't understand what was happening.

"Of course he does, he was built for passion rather than war. We should let you go as well. I just wanted to see you now that _It's_ done." Gillian said as she caressed William's cheek and then hugged her sister.

_There's that cherry scent again! Dear gods this girl will be my downfall, I just know it._

"Yes I felt the weight lift from my heart and I saw you smiling. I am happy for you take care of my sister." Gabriella said with such a sweet smile it made her look even more like Gillian.

"I will." William said.

"Thank you William but I actually was speaking to Gillian. I already know you will protect her with your very life and that you love her more than life itself. It's about time by the way... She's only loved you for centuries!" Gabriella said.

"Wh what?" William asked.

"Gabriella! Don't say anything else." Gillian scolded.

"Oops, sorry. Sometimes I forget that not everyone knows what I know." Gabriella said apologetically.

"Love you little one. I'll be watching you. Your future is now secure." Gillian said.

"Because of your sacrifice and I will thank you for the next 93 years and then for an eternity afterwards as I watch over you from the heavens." Gabriella said before kissing Gillian on both cheeks.

"Ssh! You're confusing him again!" Gillian pleaded.

"Bye William. You have your hands full with this one." Gabriella informed.

"Don't I know it!" Was all William could muster up to say.

"Love you forever little one!"

"And forever back at you!"

Gilly quickly pulled William down the streets through the shadows and then stopped to send a text message. "Who are you contacting now?" William asked.

"Lucien."

"We need to talk first."

"Sorry Liam this has to be done on my terms", then her phone beeped. "Lucien will be here in a second."

Just then Gillian knew hunters were nearby. _This is it she thought. It's go time, I hope he does truly love me because I can't handle another millennia alone before I find him again! What if he decides to settle with someone else while I'm reborn again. I don't think my heart could take it. _She quickly dove in front of the arrow meant for William but he countered and turned his body to block her from the blow. Unfortunately for William he didn't know that the steel arrow had enough power to punch through his chest and into Gilly's heart! As she spit up blood and coughed his name William felt the demon taking over and Lucien flashed in beside them.

"Oh gods what happened! William how did this happen?" Lucien asked.

"Hunters. I tried to shield her but the arrow went through me and hit her heart."

"William don't be angry. It had to be done this way. Try to remain calm don't let the demon take over. It will be okay I promise." Gilly choked out the words in a gargled whisper.

With that she collapsed against his chest.

"Is she?" Lucien asked.

"No. But she's fading fast. I feel her heartbeat slowing. Lucien. Take us home." He asked as a tear streamed down his face.

"Of course." Lucien replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What have you done? You were supposed to protect her not get her killed." Anya screamed at him. She was standing by the bedroom door pacing as Lucien flashed them into his room at the edge of the bed.

"Anya let him be. Look at his eyes he is fighting the demon inside and your words are inciting him." Lucien pleaded with Anya.

"Cut the arrow Lucien. I will heal. It only nicked my heart." William said but inside he knew his heart was breaking.

As Lucien cut the arrow he silently ushered Anya out of the room and left William with Gillian.

"Liam?"

"Don't speak pet you'll tire yourself further." He pleaded.

"I need to tell you this before it's too late. G was right I've loved you for centuries. My love for you is what cursed me."

"Ssh pet don't speak you're not making sense."

"You've never asked me why I call you Liam especially since the only other person who tried to call you that you denied with the threat of leaving her without satisfaction!" She stated.

"How do you know about that?" William asked.

"I was there, I saw the look on your face! Of course that's not what I was truly focused on while you were pleasuring Hera." Gillian informed him.

"Hera and I were alone until Zeus walked in!"

"You thought you were alone because no one ever thought me as a person only a thing or object." Gilly said with another look of such sadness that William's heart bled even more.

"I know it was a long time ago but I remember it clearly. No one was there besides Hera and I." William said.

"You took her three times in her bedroom. None of which were on the bed. Then you had the brilliant idea to take her on Zeus' throne. That's when I first saw you. That smile, those eyes, I fell in love right then! Unfortunately I didn't fulfill my duties. I was supposed to alert Hera if Zeus was near. I was enthralled by you and I didn't see him walk in! I'm so sorry William I wish I could take it back. The curse he put on you and the pain it caused Hera." Gillian confessed.

"How is this possible? I know no one was there how do you know this?" He asked.

"What stood to the left of hera's throne?"

"Nothing." William answered.

"Think Liam. What was standing there?" She asked again.

"No. It couldn't be." William said realizing instantly how Gillian knew all the things she had about William. Things he hadn't said out loud. Things that only a mind reader could know.

"It could, was and IS." Gillian answered.

"Hera's oracle!" William practically shouted the answer.

"That's a good boy. I knew you would figure it out sooner or later."

"But how are you human?" William asked.

"I'll answer in a minute but will you do me one favor first?" Gilly asked.

"Anything." William replied.

"Kiss me, Liam."

"But you're injured and I don't want to hurt you further." He said.

"Not kissing me is the only thing that could hurt me right now." She replied.

With that William leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. Even with the taste of blood he could still taste her cherry flavor. "I love you William. Always have always will. Promise me you aren't too angry." She asked.

"Of course I'm not angry how could I ever be angry at such an angelic creature as you."

"Thank you I needed that."

With that she collapsed.

"No! No no no! You can't leave me pet! Please come back to me. I- I love you Gillian! Gods be dammed I love you!" He declared as her head lolled back and her body sagged away from him.

The next few moments were a blur to William the rage had been building and now there was nothing to hold back what he was about to do.

"With the powers bestowed upon me by my brother and mentor I call upon the horseman to wash the world of all the evil and sorrow that I find eating away at Its soul." He commanded to the shadows creeping in towards the bed.

As he spoke the words mist formed around the bed that Gilly lay on and darkness actually started to take shape around William.

"William it has been so long. We thought you had forgotten us Master." The voice laden with despair and darkness came from the shadowy figures forming near him.

The voice was so familiar to William but he didn't want to open his eyes to look at them.

"Horsemen it is time once again to rid the world of evil and to start fresh." William commanded and the tone of his voice made them tremble in fear.

"You have changed William. You do not seem as blood thirsty as the last time. Did this dead girl break your spirit?" One of them asked.

"She has nothing to do with this and you would be wise to not touch her or even look at her lest you lose an arm or leg that I will not allow to be replaced."

"I think you are lying there is definite conflict in your voice. You love her but you hate yourself for doing so." The horseman nearest him said.

"Stop talking and get on with the show."

"Alright but there is not much evil in the world right now it will take some time before you see some results." They answered in unison.

Just then a small gasp came from behind the four horsemen. "William no. Stop them before it is too late." Gillian squealed.

"Gilly? How is this possible?"

"Your love brought me back. Didn't you listen when I told you not to get too angry? It was the only way. I had to let you think I was gone for good to force you to speak your feelings aloud. Now please send them back."

"I can't, once it's started it can never be undone. That is my curse, once I give my heart to a woman she will die for me and in turn my grief will unleash pain and suffering on the world." William informed her.

"William I told you, you wouldn't like it when I was mean but you're forcing my hand on this. By the powers of light and truth be gone foul beasts. Your time on earth will never come to pass again. I know the past, present and future and I tell you now that if you try to end the world it will bring about your demise." Gillian commanded the horsemen and the shadows in the room quickly retreated as if they feared her.

"I think she lies. How can a mere mortal know this?" Said the thinnest of the four.

"She's not a mortal. She is an oracle placed in the body of a mortal." William answered.

"Lies. All oracles are under the control of Cronus or have perished eons ago." The third horseman said.

"Enough talk. If you will not willingly go back to hell then I shall be forced to send you back myself."

"You don't have the power. No oracle does." They all said at once.

"William you didn't tell them who's oracle I was."

"No I didn't." William said still shocked to see her alive again.

"I once sat at the left hand of Hera. Not only did I give her the knowledge she desired to rule justly over mortals and gods but Zeus also used me to place judgment on those who needed punishment."

"Again it's lies. Hera's oracle disappeared when she was imprisoned." They said in unison.

"Silence I am done with you."

Slowly she walked around the horsemen to William's side and whispered to him that he should close his eyes. Reluctantly he did so and with a smug smile she turned to the horseman and said be gone foul beasts back to the depths of hell from whence you came. With that she began to float in the air and her skin began to glow bright white. With an exhale of air she let out a shockwave of light that caused the horsemen to scream and burst into flames. William was also thrown backwards from the force of the wave and slammed against the brick wall of his room which knocked him unconscious for a moment. As he woke up he saw Gillian floating in the air and the glow was no longer as bright but he still had to shield his eyes.

Gillian came back down to the floor and before collapsing looked at William and smiled.

There were shouts at the door and William didn't know what to do. She died in his arms and then somehow came back to life. She had confessed to being Hera's oracle and banished the four horsemen. She was just a child yet eons old. She was his Gilly, his pet, his life. As he sat there holding and rocking her the shouts and banging were louder. He didn't want to get up, didn't want to move, he just wanted everyone and everything to leave him alone with this fragile creature in his arms.

Maddox and Strider were the first to break through the door followed by Anya and Lucien, Sabin, Cameo and in the hallway away from everyone else stood Torin.

"What the hell is happening in her William?" Anya shouted.

"Is the child, dead?" Cameo asked sounding as sad as usual.

"She saved me." William whispered.

"William, what the hell happened? We heard voices in here and I know they weren't you or Gillian. Dammit they weren't even human. They were pure evil. And the shadows were creeping out from under the door and it started to storm outside. Then the light came and the screams. William where did the light come from? It was brighter than anything I've ever experienced. There was an earthquake as well we thought it was Kane but it was coming from in here." Anya said.

"She saved me, Anya." William repeated.

"Willie honey, let us help you with her. Lay her down on the bed so we can take care of her properly." Anya pleaded.

"The boy has lost his mind. He's hugging and rocking a dead girl!" Strider commented.

"She's not dead. She died, came back, banished them and saved me." He said.

"Banished who and what do you mean died and came back?" Lucien asked.

As Anya edged closer she noticed that Gillian was breathing and that her wound was healing before her eyes and she let out a gasp. "Oh my gods, Lucien get them all out of here." Anya demanded.

"But I don't understand, what's going on?" Lucien pleaded to Anya.

"She's breathing and her wound is healing, quickly. I don't know what she is but get the lords out of here." Anya screamed.

"How can she be healing, the arrow went through her heart. She should be dead." Lucien asked.

Ignoring Lucien and the rest of the lords Anya asked William 'would you like us to help you lay her out on the bed? I'm sure we can get some clean towels to clean her up and I can bring in some clothes for her." Anya asked in almost a whisper.

"Don't touch her!" He growled at Anya.

As Lucien stepped forward to protect Anya she quickly raised her hand and once again demanded that they all leave.

"But the girl, if she is alive needs tending to." Lucien pleaded again.

"Lucien, I'll explain in the hallway. Right now she's in good hands with William. Besides he could kill you all on the spot if you so much as step in her direction. He is 100% pure demon right now and possessive beyond belief. More possessive of her than his precious book, we need to give him space." Anya quietly said as she backed away from William and waved each of the lords to follow her lead.

"Anya what was that all about?" Lucien demanded.

"I'm not quite sure but I can tell you that if you get anywhere near William right now he could and would kill you. Something smells differently about Gillian, I don't know what she is but it's definitely not human. And William well he is so angry right now that his eyes are no longer glowing red they turned completely black. There's not a speck of white or iris left just solid black. The last time I saw that happened the person in William's path didn't survive. We need to give him time." Anya said.

"Alright, I'll give him time but if he comes out of this room with so much as a tint of red in his eyes I'm chaining him up for an undisclosed amount of time. Torin, keep a watch on this door." Lucien announced.

"Of course."

William was only half aware of the commotion outside his door. He didn't care, he world consisted only of the unconscious girl in his arms. Lucien was right though, she need to be tended to. Her dress was soaked in blood and had two holes in it from the arrow when it pierced her heart. He lifted her to bed but then thought he couldn't leave her alone for even the second it would take to get a clean wet towel from the bathroom. So instead he grabbed a knife from the dresser and sliced the ruined dress to ribbons, threw the tattered pieces on the floor and carried her to the bathroom. As he cradled her in his arms he turned the warm water on and stepped into the stream. He didn't care that he was still clothed and soaking wet he just wanted to wash away any sign that the arrow had ever broken her skin. The wound which had completely closed now had a dark pink tint to it. By the looks of it he supposed that she would heal completely and no scar would form.

Amazingly he looked past the temptation of her naked body and lovingly washed her body until no speck of blood remained. He even washed her hair and hoped that the cherry scent would override the musky scent of his body wash and shampoo. After she was clean he dried her off with a large towel and placed her gently on the bed and wrapped her up with as many blankets he had in the room. In his mind he knew she was fine but his heart told him to double check that she had enough blankets. He thought about getting more but that required him to leave her unattended. That was not an option. _I'll just hold her close to my body, hopefully that's enough warmth for her._

William spent the next few hours pacing the room and quietly talking to her as if she were going to respond back or make a joke. When he finally tired he went to the door and locked it securely before returning to her side. He wanted to make absolutely sure that no one tried to get in to the room if he fell asleep.

In the middle of the next afternoon Gillian started to stir and William quickly ran to her side hoping to see those beautiful eyes staring lovingly at him. Instead it was a nightmare of sorts, she was babbling about not being able to find him or being too late once she found him again. He scooped her up in his arms and rocked her gently and cooed to her that she would never lose him. "Don't be angry, please Liam I couldn't bare it!" Gillian said as she thrashed her head side to side. "Ssh pet, I love you too much to be angry. I just need you to rest and come back to me." He whispered in her ear. "My Liam!" She said as she snuggled in closer to him.

On the following day, Ashlyn knocked on the door gently and told William that she was leaving a tray of food at the door. "I understand that you want to be alone, but you need to eat. If you need anything just text one of the guys, we'd be more than happy to get it for you." Ashlyn said to the closed door but knew she wouldn't get a response. That evening Anya started pounding on the door but again no response.

On the third day of guarding over her William finally noticed the change she was going through. Even without food or drink for almost three days she hadn't withered away. She was actually growing! She seemed at least two maybe three inches taller but it was hard to tell with her laying down on the bed. Her hair was now about six or eight inches longer and there was a distinct section of GOLD in it! Not the kind of gold people refer to on blondes but actually gold as in 24 karat. The shock of the situation did not stop him from looking at her wound though. He was right the wound was almost invisible. _She's aging! What am I going to do. She came back from the dead to banish evil I released and her payment now is a rapidly aging death. She doesn't deserve this. I need to find some way to stop it. I have to find Anya! She'll know what to do, she always does._

As he rushed to the door he paused before opening it. He was torn between guarding her sleeping body and finding help through Anya. _No no, I can do this! It will only take a moment. I'll lock the door so no one can get in. _As he opened the door he was startled by the presence of both Ashlyn and Maddox. Maddox quickly pulled Ashlyn back and stepped in front of her thinking that William was going to attack. "William, you startled us!" Ashlyn half cried.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maddox almost growled at William.

"Maddox, I would never harm Ashlyn or the babies. I was just as surprised as you were that you were outside my door. Actually since you're here can you do me a favor and send Anya here. I need her help. Something is happening and she can probably explain it to me. I don't want to leave Gillian alone." William asked in such a sweet tone that even Maddox had to feel for him.

"As long as you go back in your room and stay there we'll go find Anya and send her to you." Maddox replied.

"Thank you." William said as he walked back in and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What am I going to do Anya she's aging fast? And what is with this strand of gold hair?" He asked.

"I don't know Willie. Maybe if you told me who she is I could give you an answer." Anya said.

"No that is her answer to give. You'll just have to be patient and wait til she wakes up."

"And what if she doesn't? Won't it cramp your style to have an unconscious girl in your bed when trying to bed another?" Anya said trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Annie! You'll get answers soon. Until then just leave me alone."

"At least eat something or take a shower. You've been sitting in here staring at her for three days!" Anya pleaded.

"I can't leave her what if she wakes up?"

"I'll sit here until you get back." She said.

After staring at Anya for a moment he asked, you promise not to harm her? Or let any of the lords in here? No questioning or harassing or scaring her in any way, shape or form?

"William, I'm anarchy not evil incarnate!"

"Funny! Just don't move her or touch her." He said.

"Just shower."

"I'll be five minutes I swear." He said walking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Get out of here stinky boy."

As soon as the water turned on Gillian's eyes fluttered open. "William? William where are you?" Gillian asked.

"He's in the shower. Trust me he needed it." Anya said.

"Anya? Is that you?" Gillian asked as she rubbed her eyes and tried to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up you've been out of it for a while. Willie will be put out if you hurt yourself and will probably blame me. By the way, I know who I am but I'm not sure who you are. Care to explain yourself little girl?" Anya said with her arms crossed and tapping her heels on the stone floor.

"That's funny calling me little girl when I'm older than you and William put together." Gillian said.

"Who are you? How do you know the language of the gods? Why is there a streak of gold in your hair and why have you suddenly started aging?" Anya said rattling off as many questions as possible in one breath.

"Even when you were presented to Zeus and Hera you weren't this inquisitive, Goddess of Anarchy." Gillian said with such an air of sophistication that Anya was actually taken aback.

"See that's what I'm talking about besides my mother no one but the king and queen were present so how would you know?" Anya practically screamed at Gillian.

With a sigh and a shake of her head Gillan said 'no one ever thought of me as more than an object. That's why I'm always forgotten. Think Anya who stood to the left of Hera in the throne room?'

"No one."

"I know you spent most of your time that day with your head bowed but you did look up a couple of times especially when Hera mentioned that you looked more like your father than your mother." Gillian said. "And you do by the way, I'm surprised it took Themis so long to notice it."

"How did you know that? What are you?"

"Listen to her Anya. Who stood to the left of Hera." William said as he entered the room wearing fresh clothes and toweling off his hair.

"William! I missed you so." Gillian squealed.

_Gods she is intoxicating! Get yourself together man it doesn't matter that she has grown to a legal age she's still…beautiful. Argh, stop it you fool. "_Good to have you back among the living pet. Don't ever do that again. I thought you would never wake up." William said as he walked to the edge of the bed.

"How long have I been out?" Gillian asked.

"Three days."

"Well banishing four horsemen at one time is a bit taxing in a human body." Gillian answered smugly.

"Hello, focus on me please. Who are you?" Anya said breaking into their private conversation.

"Anya, you know the answer just say who stood to the left!" Gillian begged.

"Only Hera's oracle - oh gods it can't be!" Anya gasped as she realized the truth.

"It is." Both William and Gillian answered in unison.

"Well that explains how you disappeared but why were you gone for so long? Why didn't you seek out one of the gods or goddesses that weren't imprisoned?" Anya asked.

"Because Hera had to punish and bless me at the same time."

"Huh?" Anya said with a big question mark look upon her face.

"It will take some time to explain do you mind if I eat while it talk?" Gillian said gesturing to the tray of food on the nightstand.

'Please do so', both Anya and William grabbed the tray of food that Anya brought to William earlier and watched as she devoured an apple.

"I love it when a woman molests her food!" William said with a cocky grin.

"William!" Anya and Gillian said together, but Anya had a look of shock while Gillian had quite a different look. _He does love me. But is it enough for him to get past seeing me as a little girl? Please Hera don't make this a double-edged sword!_

"What? I do." William said not sure why they both had the look they had.

"She's just a - wait, exactly how old are you?" Anya asked.

"Old enough to be considered a cougar going after the cub." She said as she waved in William's direction. "Besides, after a certain point does it really matter?"

"I guess not but it will be a bit confusing considering right now you look about 24 years old." Anya said with hesitation.

"You mean I'm aging?" Gillian said as she tried to sit up to look into the mirror on the dresser.

"Don't sit up, you'll hurt yourself!" William said.

"Please Willie stop being so domineering. Her wound has completely healed and she looks strong enough to take on Reyes and Maddox in a sword fight. Yes you're aging, don't you remember me mentioning this earlier when you first woke up?"

"Sorry you hit me with so many questions and you looked so angry I was focused on getting you to realize who I was first." Gillian confessed. "So where were we? Oh yes, my story and curse."

Gillian explained that she was the reason behind William's curse and was forced by Zeus to hand out the judgement on Anya for killing the captain of the guard. Even though Zeus had seen that she had been attacked and nearly raped. "I cried for you for years, I never felt so ashamed delivering such a punishment." Last when the Titans had escaped Hera did not want her power in Cronus' hands but she was still angry that Zeus had found out about her and William so her choice to save Gillian was both a blessing and a curse.

"I had all my knowledge but could not tell the man I thought loved me. I had to sacrifice myself for him and hope that he would say the words aloud. They never did and I was always resurrected. I have been Gillian for centuries. My aging always stops at 27. That was the age of the first human I chose. I know the language of the gods because Hera had me create it. The gold streak which can't be seen by human eyes was the mark Hera gave me in case she was able to regain control and needed to find me." Gillian finished her story and the glass of wine.

"Is there any more wine I'm thirsty." She asked.

"I'll get you some but don't tell anymore details. I don't want to miss anything." Anya turned and practically skipped out the door.

"Liam, a favor?"

"Anything pet."

"Lock the door so she can't come back!" Gillian said with an all too subtle smile and batting of her eye lashes.

"You read my mind! She can be so annoying sometimes but when you're in a jam she is one of a handful of people I want on my side." William said as he walked to the door and locked it. "I have a question for you though." He asked hoping that she couldn't notice how nervous she made him as she stared at his every movement.

"What is it?" Gillian asked with an almost unnoticeable smile on her face.

"How did Gabriella know what she knew? I assume that she knew everything about you because you told her but you said that you weren't allowed to tell anyone."

"No, I wasn't allowed to tell the man I fell in love with. He had to figure it out on his own. I hinted but you came to your own conclusions. G is psychic. She is the only human I have ever met to know who and what I was. She is the main reason why I chose to sacrifice myself to save her the pain that he inflicted on me. You have no idea what she would have turned into had I not stepped in. What he would have done to her, it would have crushed her emotionally. She would have taken her own life at the age of 25. Part of it was also punishment from Hera. I would always be drawn to a human destined for hardship."

"That's so sad pet. How many lives did you go through?"

"I lost count a thousand years ago when I was stuck in one body for 780 years. Which by the way, is a whole heck of a lot longer than your requirement of 300 years before I could date..." Gillian answered.

"What are you trying to say Gilly?" _And it better not have anything to do with that child from her school. What was his name? Something with a C, Calvin maybe._

With a blush and smirk Gillian choked back a giggle and said 'I'm just saying that you can't yell at me now if I was to call up _Corbin_ and ask him on a date.' At that Gillian got up and headed for the door, knowing full well that she was naked and it would drive William crazy.

_Oh hell no! She did not just say that. _"What? Little girl where do you think you're going? You're not even dressed and why do you think I would let you date that child? He wanted only one thing from you." _Exactly what I'm craving now! Stop it, pull yourself together._

"Which is?" Gilly said pausing at the door.

"Well uh..." _Keep your head down, don't look at her! Cold showers, ugly bald men!_

"Why Liam are you blushing?"

"Well yeah you're standing in front of me completely naked! I shouldn't see you like this." William confessed.

" Liam, love I was fully clothed when Lucien flashed us here. And I was still dressed once I banished the horsemen and collapsed in your arms. If memory serves me correctly and it always does, we were alone so I'm wondering who could have possibly undressed me and cleaned the blood from my wound and body? And by the way why not? You do love me don't you otherwise I wouldn't have come back." _Oh please say you love me the same way I love you._

"Yes but- hey what are you doing, stay over there don't come any closer. Let me at least find you a shirt. I'm sure I have something that will cover ALL of you."

"Liam. You already said that I aged about 7 years so far. That puts this body at 24 or so and this soul at gods only knows. So what is the problem?" _His eyes are tinting, please let it be lust and not anger._

"Gillian, you -"

"Liam?"

"Gods you still smell like cherries!" William confessed as his eyes grew a darker red.

"Liam sweetheart you need to quit backing away from me." Gillian pleaded.

"Or what? You're gonna try and stop me? I don't think so little girl."

"I was just gonna say that –" William then fell backwards onto the bed with a heavy thud. Gillian giggled and said 'that you were about to fall onto the bed'. She then climbed on top of him and asked 'now what was it that Corbin wanted from me?'

"You're b-body?" William stuttered.

"And that's a bad thing because?" Gillian prodded.

"Because you're mine, dammit! I'm not sharing you with anyone especially not some lust-filled teenager." William growled at her.

"Careful Liam, that sounds like lust for this young girl. Are you sure you can handle the consequences of robbing the cradle?" Gillian joked.

"Cradle you say? I think it's you that should be worried about that."

With that William flipped Gillian off of him and quickly pinned her beneath his muscled body.

"Liam I have been dreaming of this moment for centuries."

"Well then I hope I live up to your dreams pet."

William was about to kiss her when a knock came at the door. "Hey who locked this door? Willie, are you still in there? The doors locked! Gilly sweet are you still awake? I have your wine. Can you open the door sweetie? Liam must have locked it."

Gillian and William stared at the door then looked at each other and sighed. "If we ignore her she'll use Lucien to get in here. We have to tell her something. If we both tell her to go away then she'll give you grief about corrupting the child in the fortress."

"You have a good point there. Stay right there and don't you dare move." William said as he pushed himself up off the bed.

"Are you gonna punish me if I do?" Gillian whispered to him as he walked to the door.

"Probably." _Yes, definitely. And I will ensure that you enjoy every hour of it._

"Oh goody. Let's add to my fantasies." Gillian said huskily.

Gilly waited til he turned his back and quickly ran to the closet to hide. William didn't turn back around but felt the wind shift as she moved away from the bed. _Ha this will be interesting, once I get rid of Anya. _As he opened the door just slightly he told Anya to be quiet. "She fell back asleep. After all that food I think she fell into a food coma. I'll bring her down to re-meet everyone once she wakes up again. Okay?" William lied.

"Aaw! That's so cute! Did she age anymore?"

"Just slightly. By morning she will probably be done so in case she wakes up while I'm sleeping warn everyone not to try and kill her okay?" William pleaded.

"Sure thing. Be sure to take good care of her. You're stuck with her for eternity William. You gave your heart away to her I can see it in your eyes not to mention other parts that shall remain nameless. TTFN!"

_ Ugh she can be such a pain! _As he closed and locked the door he turned to the empty room and said 'now where were we pet?'

"You were about to punish me for moving, Liam." Gilly whispered from the closet.

"The closet, really pet? That's so unoriginal." _But as good a place as any for cherry tasting!_

"If you think it's so easy come find me then." She said with another peal of giggles.

As he walked into the closet he couldn't see her anywhere and he started to panic. "I still smell cherries so you are definitely close."

Tiny little giggles came from the corner.

"I got you now pet." But as he moved the clothes out of the way there was nothing. 'You move fast' he said as he followed the scent of cherries.

"Give up yet?" She whispered in his ear.

_That voice, that scent. I'm in heaven I just know it. "_Never." He spun around and found nothing. "Gilly love where are you?" Giggles came again from further away.

'Give up' he heard coming from the bedroom. As he walked into the room again he was greeted with an empty room. He squatted down and checked under the bed. Still nothing. "Pet you're scaring me. Where are you?"As he spoke the words Gilly materialized on the bed. Lounging back against the headboards still naked with a big grin on her face she said 'did I forget to tell you that I can make myself invisible?'

"Invisible as in flash?" William asked.

"What do you think? I know you were following the scent." She replied.

"Just invisible then. That's good to know."

"Why is it good to know?" She said with a smirk still on her face.

"It's good because I know that if I do this you can't flash away." As he said it and he crawled across the bed and over her body he grabbed one wrist and stretched it outwards, gently kissed her lips and cuffed her to the metal rod screwed into the head board.

"Oh bondage, you are going to make this better than any of my fantasies!" As she said it she lifted her head and licked the edge of his jaw and lightly nipped his ear lobe.

"Gillian if I knew you were this kinky I would have given into you earlier. Underage or not!" William said while his breath heated her skin and caused her to let out a small moan.

"Aaw! You say the sweetest things Liam!"

"Liam there is one problem with this handcuff though." Gilly said.

"Yes you're right but humor me what is wrong with it?" William asked.

"It limits me to having only one hand to touch you with."

_Dear gods I might explode if she touches me right now. "_Actually I was going to say you have one hand too many. I can fix that though." As he said it he had already grabbed her other wrist and had it cuffed to the rod in no time.

"You think this will keep you safe from me Liam? I'm still naked and you're roaming hands are giving your thoughts away!" Gilly teased.

"Ssh pet! Liam's in charge. And you might want to grab hold of the rod your cuffed to your ride is about to get bumpy." William commanded.

"But you're not naked! I want you against my skin." She pleaded while using her best pouty lip routine she could.

_Look at that luscious lip, made for me to nibble on. _"We'll get to that now be quiet. I told you no talking." 'Moaning on the other hand is optional' he said as his hand made its way down the satin soft feel of her navel all the way to her core that was already dripping wet for him.

"Your wish is my command." She said as she let out a moan.

_Gods she felt wonderful and her scent how did she know about cherries?_ As he licked and nibbled on her breasts she moaned and called his name asking and pleading for more. _Dear gods this is bliss._ Slowly he decided to push for more he was already hard for her and he thought that he might explode before he was able to satisfy her. With his hand that was already a whisper soft touch on her wet core he slowly inserted one finger and instantly she starting grinding and rubbing against his hand. His cock jumped in response. She was tight and slick and dear gods the cherry scent was intoxicating. Slowly he inserted a second finger and she moaned again. She was tight but so wet and ready for him. He had to pull away from her wonderful breasts and moved back to her luscious lips. This time he let out a moan and whispered 'mmm cherries!'

"I know I saw the look on your face one day when I brought you some fruit. I ate the cherries before you got any and you had that hungry look in your eyes while you stared at my lips." She said through several husky moans.

"You are extraordinarily observant aren't you." William said as he continued to kiss her.

"Yes but I cheat and look into the future when it comes to you."

"Oh! Liam do that again! More please more Liam!"

"What? This?" He asked with a coy smile.

"Yes. More."

He pulled his hands away from her core and said 'only if you ask nicely!'

"Liam please baby please."

Still not touching her with his hands he said 'I love it when you call me Liam.'

"Please Liam may I use my hands?"

"Not yet pet. I want you to come for me first." With that he thrust his fingers into her harder and instantly she came.

"Oh gods you feel amazing. I'm gonna explode just thinking about it."

"Please Liam at least your shirt. I need to feel your skin against me?"

"How can I say no when you ask so sweetly."

He sat up long enough to remove his shirt and his talented hands from her body but at the moment he pressed himself against her and touched her again she exploded with another orgasm. This time he slowed down the pace and lightly kissed her cheeks and neck and slowly traced the curves of her body using his tongue. He was on fire for her and couldn't take it anymore. Every part of her tasted like cherries he couldn't even think about diving into her core with his mouth because he would come right in his pants if it tasted the same.

"Please Liam my hands? I need to touch you."

"Your wish is my command pet." Without even looking away from her body he reached into a small slot on the headboard found the key and removed the first cuff. Instantly her hungry little hand was all over him. And then it found his belt buckle and quickly undid the loop. As he rolled off of her and pulled her on top of him he moved the key to his other hand. By the time he got the second cuff off her first hand had pushed his pants down just far enough to reach his cock and was stroking greedily. With the second hand free she was running her fingers through his messy hair still damp from his shower.

"Liam after we're done here you're taking me with you back to the shower." She commanded.

With that idea he couldn't take it anymore and pulled back from her neck to look into her eyes. "I need to be inside you pet. Please let me do this I promise I won't hurt you. I'll be gentle the way you deserve."

Gillian let out a low moan and a deep inhale. _Oh gods I pushed too far, she's not ready. _Gillian sensed William tensing and said 'the only thing you could do to hurt me would be to not take me' then she kissed him hard on the mouth and sucked on his tongue the way she wanted to suck on his cock. "I need you Liam. More than I need air to breath. Please Liam. Please."

With a moan and a growl he thrusted deep inside her and swallowed her moans with deep kisses. His tongue mimicking the thrusts of his cock. Again she climaxed and he was a few short moments behind her. As he rocked then both to completion she softly kissed his neck and shoulders and chest whispering 'my Liam, my Liam' the whole time.

"Always pet, always!" That was the last thing he said before drifting asleep in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When William woke up he was extremely happy with the thought of waking up to Gilly every morning. _Gilly_. Just her name made him hard. He stretched and placed a hand where she was laying next to him but she wasn't there. Instantly he was alert and searching the room for her but still nothing. "Gilly, love, pet? Where are you?"

Nothing.

William pulled on his pants and palmed a couple of blades as he quickly searched the bathroom and closet making sure to smell the air for cherries. Nothing. He left his room and made his way to the stairs and could hear a lot of laughter coming from the living room. As he rounded the corner the scent of cherries hit him like a wrecking ball. _Gillian_. He quickly stuck both blades in his belt loop and tried to nonchalantly enter the room.

"Liam! You're awake! I was bringing food to you when Strider and Sabin confronted me." She said. William looked past her to Strider who was giving him a thumbs up sign and looking at Gillian's body. _Note to self, kill Strider if so much as looks at Gillian again._

"You should have woke me. I wasn't sure if Anya had told everyone about you. They could have attacked you or put you in the dungeon!" _Or tried to do OTHER things to you._

"My, my! Possessive much, Liam?" Strider said trying to sound feminine and affectionate when he said Liam.

Instantly William's eyes were glowing red and he growled at Strider. "You do not get to call me Liam!" _Strike that last note, kill him now. I can handle Kaia's wrath, I'll just sick Lucifer on her._

Cutting off his path to Strider Gillian quickly moved in and wrapped her arms around William's waist and removed the blades he had already palmed ready to attack Strider. Thankfully the scent of cherries calmed him a bit that and Gilly's calming voice telling him that Strider was only messing with him.

"I know but-"

"But nothing. If you were to challenge and defeat him I would have to watch a friend suffer in pain. And if he defeats you I'll have to spend the next few days nursing you back to health. I plan on using that time more constructively." Gillian said while moving to block William's sight line to Strider. Since he still looked as if he would attack Strider. Gilly leaned in close to him and whispered to him that if he didn't calm down she would change the scent to something gross and disgusting making him so nauseous that he couldn't stand to be in the same room with her.

"You wouldn't!" He glared at her.

"I would just try me!" She countered. Then she leaned in again and threatened to change the scent to what Strider prefers best. "Now you're just being hateful!" William said.

"Want to test your luck! Gross and disgusting or the scent that makes _HIS_ mouth water!" Gilly said with a jerk of her chin in Strider's direction.

"Oh! Oh! Can I vote on this one?" Strider asked.

"No!" Liam growled at him.

"Alright. Alright stop pestering William. Gilly's got her hands full as it is and as I hear it Kaia would flip if she found out you were hitting on another girl." Sabin reasoned.

"What are you talking about Kaia and I are not involved?" Strider said turning his attention to Sabin.

"Yet. But she is definitely staking a claim on you. That's evident after she threatened Amun with bodily harm if he ever tried to hurt you again." Sabin reminded him.

"Oh that's right she's on her way to the Harpy games right now. She definitely didn't want to leave you while you were in such pain though. It pained her even more to do so. When you bring her back please stop by our room so I can meet her." Gillian commented.

"I'm not going after her. If she comes here you can introduce yourself." With that he started to storm out of the room.

"I would re-think that if I were you. I believe she will soon be in possession of the fourth artifact you need." Gillian said.

After a slight pause, Strider finished storming out of the room.

'Well that went well' Gilly said out loud.

"Well what do you expect you practically told him his entire future woman!"

"Well he should be happy their future is –" With that William scooped her up over his shoulder grabbed the tray of food and practically ran back to his bedroom with her!

"Sabin what was that about?" Gwen said looking confused at the scene that just played out.

"Gilly is Hera's oracle an knows everyone's future. At least until a random event changes it. She was about to spill the beans on Strider's future with Kaia but William took her away."

"Oh that! He's her consort alright he just hasn't figured it out yet." Gwen replied.

"How do you know this?" Sabin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Kaia told me that in the car on their road trip she started to go harpy when she kept chanting that she couldn't kill him and that she promised Bianka. Blah blah blah." Gwen said dramatically.

"How does that prove anything?"

"Because in her mind all she was doing was repeating only his name and the image of the two of them in bed together." Gwen said as she wrapped her arms around Sabin's waist and kissed him softly.

"Poor Strider doesn't even know what's about to hit him."

"Don't let Kaia hear you talk like that she'll take it as a threat and go harpy!" Gwen replied.

"Well then do me a favor and don't mention it. Because if she goes harpy on me you'll go harpy on her again!" Sabin said as he traced her spine with his fingertips.

"Deal. Besides I'm only allowed one harpy moment a century on my sisters that's a rule the twins started after some big fight they had over some stolen food about a thousand years ago.

Hey you said she knows the future right?" Gwen commented.

"Yeah."

"I should go ask her about ours for next year. I'm wondering how many little Gwen's will be running around here!" Gwen said.

"What? Are trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

"Not yet but next month is definitely the time to be thinking about it."

"You want to narrow that down for me or will we be spending the whole month locked in our room?" Sabin said as he pulled her in closer to his body.

"Hmm. Decisions. Decisions. A whole month locked away with my husband or a short week locked away. I think I'll go with option one and let you wonder when the exact time is."

"Bonus. I love you sweetheart." Sabin said between kisses.

"Back at you Sabin." Gwen said as she started to extend her wings hoping that he was up for a chase.

"So out of curiosity sake, what is Strider's scent?" William asked.

"When it comes to Kaia cinnamon rolls. Oh and don't mention peaches around them. Strider's still not sure if she hates them or was just jealous that the scent was on him and came from another woman!" Gilly replied.

"Oh yeah I remember the strippers!"

"Hey you say that with any more longing and I'll disappear again somewhere in the fortress and I'll do it naked and will re-appear in a room filled with as many lords as I can find."

An invisible voice coming from one of the speakers said 'I have to say William it sounds like a good idea to me.'

"Stay out of it Torin." William replied. "There you just got to re-meet another lord now can we go back to our room?"

"But I haven't met the others oh and Danika I want to see Danika. After all Zeus placed part of me in her ancestor. I can help her become more than she is." Gillian squealed.

"She's not here right now and the others are busy. Besides there's a shower waiting for us!" He answered.

"You're right the lords can wait. Onward to OUR bedroom Liam."

"Gods I love when you call me that." He replied.

"My Liam, my Liam! Why am I allowed to call you that but no one else?" She asked as he plopped her down on the bed and put the tray on the night stand.

"Because it came out of the lips that I plan on kissing for the rest of eternity."

'I like the sound of that. Hey where do you want me to put these?' she said referring to the blades she still held.

"I don't care. Your hands need to be free. I have plans for them."

"Well then I'll just stick them here." She said as she jammed them into the headboard right behind the rod she was cuffed to the night before.

"On second thought give me one of those blades." William said with that hungry look in his eyes.

"I love it when you look at me like that!" Gilly said tossing the blade to him handle first.

"Do you trust me pet?" William asked.

"With my entire soul." Gillian added.

"Then stand up."

Gilly stood up in front of William on the bed putting her breasts at eye level to him.

Slowly as he twirled the blade in his hand he grabbed the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it away from her skin. Suddenly he stabbed the thin material and cut the shirt from her body. _Dear gods she wasn't wearing panties or a bra._

"Liam, that was - that was -" Gillian stuttered.

"Erotic beyond belief?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. But I have one request..." She said.

"Yes?"

"Please only do that when I'm wearing your shirts because I happen to like all my clothes!" Gilly replied.

"Yeah about that..."

"What is it? Spit it out."

"I don't know if you noticed but you've grown about three or so inches so I think we may need to rethink your wardrobe. I have a feeling that you'll be busting out of most of your stuff." William said.

"So you have a problem with that?"

"Outside of this room? Hell yeah! But we can talk about that later. Right now your hands need to get busy taking care of me." William said as he carried her to the shower.

As he put her down outside the shower stall she quickly stripped him of his pants and realized just how hard he was and asked did I do that or was it Strider using the nickname that did it?

"Funny! I believe your mouth isn't busy enough either."

"Well then I better get at it." She said as she pulled him into the shower and quickly went down on her knees.

He was already hard enough and knew he wouldn't last. She felt amazing and he wondered whether or not her core tasted like cherries as well. All too quickly he came and she sucked him dry. As she stood up with such a sweet smile on her face he was instantly hard again. "I need to taste you pet!"

"Soon but first you're going to wash me. Hair first please if you start with anything else you'll never finish the task." Gilly commanded.

"Your wish is my command."

She was right the moment he finished with her hair he had her pinned against the wall and wanted to take her right there. But there was a persistent knocking on the bathroom door that stopped him. "Willie. You in there? Sabin said you and Gilly were up and I wanted to drag Gilly out on the town with me." Anya said.

"She's busy go away!"

"You're both in there? Well you don't waste any time getting busy. Whatever happened to I'm not interested? Gilly he better take care of you or I'll get Lucien to beat him up." Anya joked.

"Will you please go away Annie?" William growled.

"Well who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I just wanted to take Gilly out." Anya replied.

"Liam grab that blade." Gillian said.

"What you want me to kill her?" He questioned.

"No, Lucien will be very put out. Aim high but hard and enough of the blade should go through the door. She'll get the picture."

"I like how your mind works." He said with a dazzling smile.

As the blade wedged into the door, Anya let out a squeal then said you could have just asked politely for me to leave.

"We did now please leave."

"Jeesh testy much?" Anya said with a huff.

"I'll find you later Anya." Gilly said.

"Much much later." William added.

As the door slammed William turned to Gilly and said now where were we (with a tint of red glow to his eyes).

"You were about to take me to the bed. I believe you were interested in something to do with cherry tasting." Gillian replied.

"Dear gods woman you make me so hard."

"I should hope so. Now get to the tasting young man." Gillian commanded.

With a growl he strode to the bed, threw her on it and covered her with his body. Slowly he kissed his way down her navel and when he stopped between her thighs he noticed she was already wet. He plunged his tongue in and dear gods she did taste like cherries. It was painfully exquisite. He was in heaven. Instantly she orgasmed and her walls clamped down on his tongue while he sucked her dry.

"More she cried." And he pulled back to move up her body to thrust his cock into her. As he did she screamed out and instantly they both came.

"After laying in each other's arms for about an hour Gilly sat up and smacked William on the stomach and said 'it's time for fashion show!'

"What?"

"I'm running down to my room to get some of my clothes. You said I can't wear certain things anymore so it's time for a fashion show." She replied.

"Can't this wait?"

"No. I'm doing this now." Gilly said.

"Well at least make sure you find something big of mine to cover you." He replied.

"How about this?" She said putting on a pair of his boxers and nothing else.

"Very funny. Put my t shirt on as well. Do you need any help carrying all of it?"

"Nope I'm just gonna use the duffle that I brought it in." She said.

"Ok be waiting for you."

When she came back in the room 20 minutes later he didn't expect the entourage that came with her. Anya, Gwen, and Ashlyn followed her in and giggled at William's shocked look.

"Woman you were supposed to come back alone. I didn't want to share you with anyone." William growled.

"Oh shut it Willie and go get dressed. No one wants to see what you got going on under that sheet." Anya said.

"Please you know you want to see this." He said gesturing to himself.

"William don't make me threaten you again I will do it." Gilly said.

"Wow! You already broke him? Good job Gilly!" Anya said with a proud smile.

"Ok ok I'm getting dressed." He said as he wrapped the sheet around himself and stomped off into the closet.

After about 45 minutes of changing and chatting and giggling because William kept saying no on the items that were too tight, he had had enough.

"Pet I'll make a compromise with you I'll let you keep half of the too tight outfits if you just tell me which ones I will agree to now." William bargained.

"Ok. Give me a second." Her eyes glazed over and she started shuffling through the pile on the floor in front of her.

"How is she doing that?" Ashlyn asked.

"She's looking into the future." Anya and William replied.

After a moment she had the pile separated and pointed to one saying that's the stack I'm keeping. "Fantastic. Now we can go shopping!" Anya announced.

"No no no! I get her for another three hours and then you can have her for a quick shopping trip and that's it." William argued.

"Gods Willie you trying to get her pregnant the first month you're together?" Anya asked.

"What? Pregnant? No I just well - Uh she and I were –" William stuttered.

"Oh I think we freaked him out." Ashlyn said.

"Liam sweetheart look at me. It's okay I'm not going to leave you we're just going shopping besides I already know the answer to that question. As well as the answers to your situation, and yours and yours." Gilly announced as she walked into the closet to toss her keep pile in there.

"What you already know?" William yelled.

"Yup I peeked when I went to my room. That's when Anya found me."

"Wait, wait, wait! You know about whether or not I'm going to have a baby and when?" Gwen said.

"Yup. Want me to dish?" Gilly asked.

"Well I already know what I'm having so what can you tell me that I don't already know?" Ashlyn interrupted.

"Their names, what they look like, the day they will be born, which comes first, what abilities they have. Boy are you going to be busy. By the way, you're not far off on your latest test names but you should switch them around to Ash and Madelyn, the boy is definitely the fiery one." Gilly announced.

"So am I going to get pregnant next month?" Gwen asked tentatively.

"Yes, is that all you want to know about it?" Gilly countered.

"What do you mean?" Gwen replied.

"I mean I know a lot more. So…" Gilly said.

"Yes, tell us more!" Anya and Gwen said together.

"Give me a second." She said as she stared off into the distance. After a moment she said 'whoa that's interesting!'

"Excuse me. Can we circle back to me? Gilly? I uh, I –" William stuttered again.

"Ladies would you mind giving me a moment? I promise to tell all while we're shopping" Gilly said.

"Sure. William looks like he could use a hug so take your time." Anya said as they walked out the door.

"Liam? Are you alright?"

"Tell me are you –" He started to ask.

"That depends, do you want me to be?"

"I didn't even think you could, I mean you're an oracle. And I'm well not." He replied.

"Yes or no William?" Gilly demanded.

"Yes but –"

"Let me answer your unspoken questions first... Yes I can, this body is still human just controlled by an immortal. No it wouldn't be evil, because you're not and I'm not. It would be powerful so we would need to be vigilant parents. So I ask again yes or no and right now or in the future?"

"Yes, absolutely yes and if now would I hurt you if we - uh... Oh and how long?" William asked.

"No you wouldn't hurt me and about the same time as a human." Gilly replied.

"Wow! So are you ?"

"Only if you are ready for it!" Gilly answered.

"I'm ready for it."

With a huge grin Gilly said 'then yes I'm pregnant!'

"What if I said I wasn't ready yet!"

"Then I would have waited." She replied.

"You mean you would have sprung it on me later on?"

"No I mean I would have held her until you were ready." Gilly said.

"It's a girl! You already know?" William asked.

"Oops, I meant to keep that a surprise!"

"I love you pet!"

"I know Liam. I know."

"Oh and i love you too little one!" William said as he bent to kiss her stomach.

"Can I go shopping now?"

"Come back to me, quickly!" He said.

"Always Liam! Oh and I expect some sort of gift when I get back! I leave it up to you as to whether it's clothes or something sparkly. Oh and if you choose clothes it better not be something frumpy that covers every inch of me or I change my scent. I think I'll try sulfur. That should really annoy you." Gilly said.

"Come on is it my fault if I want to be the only person looking at your beautiful body?"

"By the way, you're the only one who can smell the cherries so if you do upset me everyone would think you insane if you said I smelled bad." Gilly replied.

"That's not fair!"

"Well a girl has to keep the advantages on her side now doesn't she?"

"Pet, do I get a goodbye kiss?"

'I thought you'd never ask,' she said as she bounced into his arms.

"Careful now pet, don't hurt our little one!"

"You worry too much! Always have always will!" She said as she smacked his arm.

As he cupped her cheeks and gently kissed her lips she let out a soft moan that made him melt into her. 'More please,' she quietly asked as he pulled her in closer to his chest. She started to rub against him and could feel him getting hard. As her hand started to trail down his body and was about to dig into his pants he stepped back and breathlessly said that she needed to go shopping before Anya came back in and interrupted them, again!

"Well you better not have moved from this room until I get back. I plan on giving you a private fashion show." She announced.

"I will be waiting right here and make sure you're alone this time because I plan on being naked."

"Deal. Oh and Liam?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"I know pet, I know."


End file.
